shirojimes_fanon_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
RWBY OC: Yin Tora
Intro: Appearance: Hair Type: Neck Length Choppy Hair Similar to Ruby Hair Colour: White Body Type: Slim Aura: Black With White Other Features: Clothes: Battle Wear: A White Blouse with a pair of black shorts. Casual Wear: A Frilly White Dress Personality: A very cold person that doesn't like telling other people anything about yourself. So far the only one who managed to make her smile is her brother. She is very introverted and hates jokes. She is very calculative. Backstory: Before Volume 1: Yin was borne to abusive parents, sister and her nice brother. She spent her life being chained up in the basement with her only communication being her parents coming down to beat her, her sister bringing her food and throwing the food around to torment her and her brother who secretly comes down to read her stories and take care of her wounds. Upon reaching 12 years, she was sold by her parents to the brothel. However her brother snap, killing their father and sister and chasing after her. Her Brother started to kill the guards of the brothel to find Yin about to be raped by a dirty old man. Her brother killed that man and carried Yin far away. They managed to escape and lived in many places before moving around. However the old man her brother killed was part of an gang family and they decided to sent assassins after Yang and Yin. While in the dark, their mother Sidus was actually a master assassin plotting her revenge. When she was 17, her brother was killed by one of the assassins coming for them. With his dying breath, he told Yin to hide in Beacon by enrolling in there. Volume 1: Volume 2: Weapons: Primary Weapon: Tide Umbra 1st Form: Boots Form A Pair of Silver Black Metal Knee Long Boots with Heels. The foot has blades attached to the front and back of it to allow for slashing. The Bottom can also shoot bullets to allow for propelling or damage. The Boot has a lot of blades all over it. 2nd Form: Ski Blade Form The Blade at the centre of the leg drops down to form a ski like pattern. In this form, the blade can be used to go over ice or water. It also acts like an extendable blade to slash further. 3rd Form: Missile Launcher Form The Sides of the Long Boot opens up, revealing missiles launcher. Inactive Form: Boot Form The Knee part starts to retract and become a high heel. Secondary Weapon: Shot Gauntlet A Black Gauntlet that has a barrel that can shoot Dust. Semblance: Her Semblance is Energy Expulsion She can absorb any form of energy to expel it as a blast of energy with force. It allows Yin to use the energy to either blast her enemies away or using it for propelling herself. Fighting Style / Combat: Fighting Style: Yin Fighting Style is basically kicking but uses the bullets shot as a weapon or propelling. Strengths: Weaknesses: Statistics: Trivia: Category:RWBY: Lore Friendly